The life changing dream
by depressed-dark-rose
Summary: A girl has a dream about Kurama. He says he knows her. She goes to find out. one-shot


She sat behind her computer. The clock flashed 3 am. She was tired. She had been looking for things to prove that the love of her life was real. It was true. She was in love with Kurama. People mocked her. She didn't care. She came to a page on dreams. At the top of the screen the words spelled out "Dreams. Identifying reality." She read on. "If the dreamer felt something. For example another persons skin, a piece of cloth, or a substance like water, the dream is a reality. Most likely foreseeing the future. The dreamer then has seen a future occurrence." The girl blinked. She had felt the softness of a rose petal. His silky hair. His soft hand. She remembered all of this. She smelled the red rose. His scent. His hair. She wondered. Could her dream be a reality? Love is the most powerful of all forces. Could her undying love make is world a reality? She got up and went into the small kitchen. Thoughts of the dream page, her dream, and his reality ran through her head. She sipped on warm coffee that was made a little while ago. She closed her eyes and replayed the dream in her head for the third time that night.

She was in the park a few blocks from the apartments she lived in. The city had added a small rock pool full of fish and colored rocks. It was peaceful sitting there. The birds sang soft songs to each other. The sound of crunching leaves was heard behind her. She frowned. She had to share the peaceful place with another person. She turned and saw him. The tall red-head that she loved dearly. He sat down beside her. They looked at each other for a long time. Then he spoke. His velvety voice made her ears happy. She had never realized how beautiful his voice was in person. He said things that highly surprised her. He knew her name. Where she lived. He told her not to worry. He didn't want to hurt her. He said that she needed to meet him at this same place in two weeks. Then he kissed her cheek and said goodbye. Then she woke up.

That dream. The dream that changed her. Was he really watching her? Did he really know her name? Did he really kiss her? These questions went through her head fast. She put her hand to her head. It was aching. She got up from the old brown dining chair. She put her cup by the sink. Later she would clean it. She turned off the kitchen light and walked into her bedroom. The light from the computer screen lit up the room. She went to her bathroom. In her small cabinet she had a few things that she needed. Medicine. Soap. And a few other things. She pulled out a small box. She pulled out two capsules. She filled a glass of water and swallowed the capsules. Her head started feeling better. She walked to her computer and sat down. The played a little more on it. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. She was thinking.

She had the life changing dream one week and six days ago. But in reality this was the seventh day. When she woke the next morning, it would be exactly two weeks. She blinked a few times before shutting down the computer. The room was completely dark. She felt her way to the small bed. Her father had been born on this bed. She crawled into the comfort it gave. She closed her eyes and tried to stay awake. She was the thinking about the dream again. She couldn't stop. She sighed. Tomorrow she would know if he did exist. She looked at the clock beside her bed. It flashed three forty-five. She had to get to sleep or else, she would wake up to late. She shut her eyes and drifted to sleep.

The loud shriek of her alarm woke her up. It was noon. She got to her feet slowly. She stood, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. She walked to the bathroom. She turned on her radio. She never listened to it. She quickly combed her hair. She turned and opened the closet door. She pulled out the exact thing she wore when she met him. She pulled on the burgundy sweater. It was tight. She pulled out the salmon pink skirt and pulled it on. She still couldn't think. She was tired. She found the suede knee length boots. They almost didn't fit. She looked at herself in a full length mirror. She was ready. This was the exact thing she wore in her dream. She still was doubt full. Could it be only a dream?

She walked outside. It was slightly warm. She walked straight to the park. On the way she almost turned back. One half said she was being stupid. He wasn't real. Just a cartoon! But one side said what about the research? It proved this to be real. The research. It did prove this is real. Her confidence was restored. She kept walking. There was a bush blocking her secret getaway. People forgot the rock pool. They let this huge bush grow covering the pool. She pushed herself through to the other side. No one was there. She sat down and waited. Still tired she soon fell asleep. She woke up to the bush moving. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw him. He was there. The uniform. The hair. The eyes. He was real.

And they both loved each other.


End file.
